


Just The Right Time ?

by 99beth22



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99beth22/pseuds/99beth22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about if a certain someone form Katniss' past came back into her life at just the right time. At 18 years old Katniss has just had a massive responsibility dropped onto her. Unprepared, for something she didn't ever want in her life and now she has no choice; there's no one else to do the job. But will that person be the one to help her along this difficult journey, but should  be the person to help them.<br/>AU MODERN DAY </p><p>I know it looks short but they wouldn't make sense to me if they were any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suprise

**Katniss' POV**

 

You hear about peoples stories, about how their lives change, and nothing else will ever be the same. You hear about it all the time, them losing everything, everyone. I never thought I would be one of them, but I turns out I am. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am 20 years old. My mother had me at the tender age of 16, my dad 20, she was disowned from the family and my daddy well he used every penny he could to supply for me and my mother. I always remember from being little never seeing my daddy much, I was always with my ‘Aunt Hazelle’ I never knew how that actually came around, she was just my daddy’s best friend’s wife but she was the only one I had. 

My mother got her nursing degree after finishing her education they got married, but long thing short it turned out too much for the two of them, they got divorced when I was 8. I still remember every little detail of it all the fighting and the arguing over who had me, but in the end they decided they would let me choose. I chose my dad, my mam was upset but she quickly got over it and within a month she had a new boyfriend, every few month, it was always the same.              

* * *

I know this is short but it wouldn't make sense if I put any more the next chapter will be up tomorrow.                                                                                      

 


	2. The past

When I was 15 my daddy died. According to my mother’s boyfriend at the time she was more upset than she should have been, but she quickly got over it and found a new one. I remember the funeral, down to the very last detail. My mam arrived ten minutes late, and even when she did arrive it was all about her the grieving ex-widow that cared so much she hadn’t talked to him in the last 2 year.My best friend Gale just scoffed and went back to holding my hand.

I was sent to live with my mam, not that I enjoyed the parade of men through the house every week. I just stayed to myself and tried to stay out the house as much as possible. I wanted a better life for myself than this. I threw myself into school, I tried my hardest in all my subjects but there was always one that got me, maths.

* * *

Just because something is you favourite subject doesn’t mean it’s your best. Personally I think it was down to the teacher I’ve had for the last three years, I don’t think there is a person that didn’t like Mr Mellark. All the girls pulled their skirts up as they walked in to the room and opened their top button. 

My last maths teacher would give us a test every week everyone else in the class would get A’s or B’s and I would get B’s and slowly my result would get lower. It didn’t matter how much I tried I couldn’t do it. I was an A* student but I just couldn’t do maths, eventually I just gave up. Each lesson I would sit at the back of the classroom and read a book. I didn’t care and neither did the teacher. That was until I got Mr Mellark.

* * *

 

**November 2009**

Today's book was one of the Harry Potter books, it was my first time reading it.

"So does everyone understand what they're doing?"

There was grunts of acknowledgement from around the room, only I didn't know what we were doing because I wasn't listening and I didn't care. suddenly my book was snatched from my hands

"Miss Everdeen care to explain to _those who weren't listening?_ " I just stared blankly at him as he walked towards my desk. I heard my friend Jo sniggering beside me.

"Maybe we should be listening instead of reading hmm?"

“Maybe but what fun would there be in that Mr Mellark?” I asked with a smug face.

“Enough Everdeen, detention one hour tonight.”

“No sir, I can’t-” I stared stuttering he couldn’t give me one, I’ve never had one.

“Have something better to do?” He almost sounded amused, I shook my head and looked down towards my work.

"Well, well, well, look at misses goody two shoes getting her first detention!" Jo said while laughing, I just looked down at my work which I didn't understand.

* * *

AN: I know it's not much but, hey there still some and thank you to you who have commented.


End file.
